When You're A Stranger
by docturlough
Summary: A runaway is attacked outside of Santa Carla, after her ordeal, she trains with the legendary Frog brothers. Set Pre-Tribe and Pre- Thirst. ON HIATUS
1. When You're Unwanted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS SET PRE-REIGN OF FROGS AND PRE-THIRST AS I HAVE NOT READ OR SEEN EITHER OF THEM, IF MY STORY CONTRADICTS ANY FACTS STATED IN EITHER OF THESE WORKS, PLEASE TELL ME, AND I'LL SORT IT OUT. THIS WORK DOES SHARE CHARACTER NAMES AND TITLE SIMILARITIES WITH OTHER WORKS ON THIS SITE, BUT I WAS NOT AWARE OF THAT WHEN I WROTE IT, MY APOLOGIES TO THOSE AUTHORS. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**Docturlough.**

As Eva Sawyer reached the top of the final incline she gasped at the sight beheld to her, the seaside town of Santa Carla opened out before her, the seaside town nothing but glittering stars of varying shades of yellow. Grunge music and the cheering of teenagers wafted up to meet her, a band on the beach was covering a Nirvana song, the music all the sweeter as it signified her newfound freedom. As she marvelled at the wonderful view she saw the lights going out, one by one, until a massive chunk of the town was blacked out and hidden from the world. Her mind told her that it was probably just a blackout, but her eyes made her stay, made her stare as the darkness shifted and the lights came on again, gradually, but noticeably, as if a curtain was being lifted. As the darkness left the town a shadow enveloped the moon and grew, encircling it. A few blocks were weird, but when the moon blacked out, Eva _ran_. As the moonlight illuminated the street again, the dark shape landed, a dozen people, clad all in black, their eyes a piercing yellow and their foreheads protruding in an alien shape, they watched Eva, her massive backpack weighing her down, how easy this feeding would be. As his troops stirred behind him, the general of this force stepped forward, watched his prey running, mulled over breaking her neck, and then declined, deciding to make her suffer. Mustering his speed, he shot towards her. She heard the wind rushing and felt something at her throat, her eyes screwed shut.

The waves crashed off the rocks, teenage faces lit up to see them. Grabbing their surfboards, they set out to enjoy their summers, but he never had time for that, not even when he was a kid, as cleaned the counters on his surf shack, Alan Frog watched the sun on its slow journey to the horizon. It was 2 O'clock, time for his break. He set off to find his brother, already knowing where he would be. He looked around and found the elder Frog brother attaching two newly casted steel barrels onto a modified shotgun. Edgar released his hold on the stock and a panel on the top of the gun opened. Edgar loaded in two steel stakes, on the bottom of which were attached shotgun shells.

"What the hell are you doing, Edgar?"

The eldest Frog sat up with a start.

"Jesus, Alan, tell a guy you're in the room! I'm getting jumpy in my old age, can't be good, y'know?" Edgar joked as he lit a cigarette and admired his newest creation.

Alan approached the foreboding object with awe, his brother seemed nothing but excited at the chance of demonstrating it.

"Check this out, Alan."

Edgar gripped the stock of the shotgun and the panel closed over the stakes again. He aimed it at a surfboard he had stood up as target practice, he pulled the trigger and a steel stake shot from the left barrel, colliding with the centre of the surfboard and the force of impact sending a crack up it.

Edgar turned to him and grinned.

"So what do ya think?"

Alan smirked back.

Her head snapped back and she was pulled into his arms, Dante, a creature of pure lust and hunger. His jaws opened, revealing long, pointed fangs, his troops whooped and cheered for him to take the bite, and he listened, enjoying the feeling of centre-stage, he lived for it. He listened to his audience, relishing in the symphony of cheering he heard. Suddenly, a scream was raised at the back and the symphony crackled and faded away in a storm of roars and screams.

Eva Sawyer heard the scream too, her heart beat hard, but didn't threaten to break her ribcage anymore. Her mind raced to find an escape from this animal's clutches, she knew no matter what this distraction was, this monster would snuff it out. Her fear overpowered her hope and her logic and her legs went limp, she couldn't think, an orange glow rose from behind her and her captor turned to face the threat, and she saw it too. Two teenage boys, one muscular and brown haired, the other thin with long black hair, were tearing the vampires limb from limb, figuratively speaking. The thin one had a tank of gas was fastened to his back and he was firing a jet of fire from a flame thrower in his hand, the vampires around him were smouldering and burning, the fire not killing them but she would bet it hurt like hell. The second was clearing a path with a shotgun, after each shot one of her attackers would burst into flame, or explode, or melt, she was amazed at the variety of deaths these people could induce. As the muscular one reloaded with stakes from a belt across his chest, the thin one fought his way towards her, but a vampire leapt onto his back, tearing the tank off.

The thin saviour drew a katana from a scabbard on his back and continued fighting his way towards her. She heard her captor growl as the muscular brother (for now she had seen the obvious familial features) fired a stake towards the gas canister, which exploded, blowing the vampire holding it to pieces, after they had beaten back enough of them to get their message across, the few who still lived took off in fear. Striding across the debris and corpses, the brothers confronted her captor, who wasn't taking abandonment calmly.

"Filthy hunters! Who dares confront me while I feed?"

"If you were going to feed, you would have fed by now." The thin brother said, a bored expression on his face, like he was calling a bluff. "You're just playing games, teasing her."

As her captor opened his fanged face to scream his rebuttal, a stake tore through his mouth and out the back of his throat, he was thrown backwards and he let go of her.

"Edgar!" The thinner one scolded his brother, who was blowing the smoke from his shotgun.

"What, he had it coming!" Edgar argued back.

The younger of the brothers walked towards Eva and gripped her arm, pulling her towards him.

"You might want to stand away from him."

"From who?"

She looked back to see her assailant pulling the stake from out his mouth and swallowing the gushing blood.

"Edgar? Edgar Frog?" Dante laughed as he stood, the wound in the back of his throat healing.

"Good to see we're known, huh, Alan?" Edgar said casually, reloading his shotgun.

"Alan! The Frog brothers! Oh, your reputation precedes you, gentlemen!"

Alan brandished his sword in the most threatening manner he could, while Edgar aimed his shotgun.

"You have ten seconds to run, Dante." Alan warned.

Dante stared at him, puzzled.

"The tattoo on your neck, it's famous, even in our circles."

Dante cocked his head to the side, revealing the mark on his neck; it was a knife piercing a demons skull.

"How long have you boys been hunting me?"

"Too long." Edgar Frog growled, before aiming his shotgun and firing it. Dante took flight before the stake could hit him and he flew off into the darkness, cackling.

As the Frog brothers turned to leave, Eva stopped them. "Can I come with you guys? I don't have anywhere to go." She indicated the rucksack on her back. "I'm a runaway."

The Frog brothers walked off into the night, their new companion in tow.

Somewhere in Santa Carla, Dante was tearing the flesh from his troop's bones. The punishment for cowardice was tough, but fair.


	2. Women Seem Wicked

As the crimson recesses of dawn bled into the dark blue of the night, Eva and the Frog brothers neared the surf shack. They vaulted over the bamboo counter and into the large hut, Edgar collapsing into a moth-ridden old chair. Alan backed into a corner, eyeing Eva expectantly.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Eva said, motioning to the mattress on the floor, apparently the Frogs spent a lot of time here.

"You need it more than I do, sister."

Eva was half-insulted, but too exhausted to show it, not even bothering to get her sleeping bag out of her rucksack, she dropped into the bed. Drifting into the furthest part of her mind, her body slept.

In her dreams, Dante was waiting for her. He crept into her nightmares and poisoned her mind with his venom, his fangs piercing even her happiest memories and turning them against her.

She broke out of her dream into an enveloping, blinding darkness. She vaguely made out the shape of Alan facing the wall, as though he wasn't seeing it. She stood, her feet sore, wondering how long she'd been asleep. Edgar was still snoring in the background somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint where. She wandered over to Alan, who turned his head, just a little, to see her.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you." She scratched her head, wondering what to say. "How long has it been since I went to bed?"

"Twenty-One hours now." He responded flatly.

She was expecting maybe one or two, she staggered a little, but admitted that, out of the things that had happened to her over the past 24 hours, this wasn't that weird.

"Who are you guys?"

He laughed. "We're hunters, those things that attacked you were vampires."

"Yeah right!"

"No, seriously. You saw them, so you can't deny it." He made a good a point. "My name is Alan Frog, and that," He pointed to his sleeping brother. "Is Edgar, my brother."

"So you hunt them?" She asked quizzically.

"Religiously. They will kill anyone who doesn't kill them first."

"Hmmn… I want to help."

"You can't."

"I can." She retorted "Teach me or I'll go out and hunt by myself."

He sighed deeply. "Are you using that bed?" The change of topic was abrupt, and frankly, unsettling.

"Erm, I guess not."

He walked past her, completely exhausted, she watched him go, but turned her head to the piece of the wall that he was staring at. Mounted on it was a charred skull and partial spine, people would have thought it was human were it not for the grotesquely enlarged canine teeth.

"What is this?" She called after Alan, who had almost collapsed into the bed.

"I put that there to remind me I can't save everyone. I look at it every time I do save someone."

"How often do you save someone?" She stared at him questioningly.

"Every day." He stated, then collapsed into the bed.

She looked back into the patch of wall. Carved beautifully into the wall beneath it was a single word. "Sam"

She awoke to see the Frog brothers in the middle of a heated argument. Well, as heated as an argument between Rambo and the Terminator's greatest impersonators could be.

"She can't." A deep voice was saying.

"She said she would do it by herself, it's either we train her or she's going to get herself killed."

They turned to her as she made a small noise, their ears must be very good, she thought. These people never ceased to amaze her. Edgar Frog leaned into her and spoke in that raspy, threatening voice of his.

"You want to train wit us, huh?" She could just blink. "Well, let's see what she's made of."

Within moments she was perched on the roof of one of the stores in Santa Carla's market district. Her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, her red vest and black skinny jeans topping her tall, leather boots. In her hand was a modified bow and on her back was a quiver of arrows. After a quick lesson from Alan on the basics of aiming and firing, Edgar stuffed a note into her hands and the two of them disappeared, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Warily, she opened the letter.

'Aim for the heart.'

Without warning, a surfboard shot past her and clattered onto the rooftop, she screamed and leapt into the air. She heard Edgar's familiar voice booming through the market district.

"You're dead!"

She looked down onto the board and realised that there was a heart painted in the centre of it.

"Oh."

Before she could react, she heard a fainting whipping sound and looked up to see another board flying towards her, she drew an arrow from her quiver, then realised that as the board was spinning, she couldn't hit the heart straight on. Thinking quickly she fell to her knees and leaned back, aiming the bow into the air. As the board past over her, she let the arrow fly, hearing a reassuring '_clunk' _she sat up and admired her handiwork, the arrow had just missed the heart.

"Try again, newbie!" Edgar roared.

She turned to see another board flying towards her from a new location, she shot her leg up and made contact with it, sending it into the upright position, she kicked it away from her, pulled and arrow from her quiver, and had shot it directly into the board's heart before it fell.

"More!" She defied the unseen siblings.

Over few weeks, she decimated board after board, training in the Frog brothers' entire arsenal, projectile and otherwise. Except the stake shotgun, which was Edgar's personal favourite, but he always was a big kid, Alan had said.

As night slowly crept into the California sunlight and the moon rose in the sky, Eva was hunting the Frogs across Santa Carla's rooftops, a katana in her hand and a revolver-crossbow hybrid in a holster on her thigh. As she followed the Frog brothers trail, her hunting techniques taught to her by Edgar and Alan themselves, a cry rose out from the cliffs above the district. She was on the outskirts, on the lesser known stores which lay at the bottom of the cliffs. The noise was coming from just a little way up, on a street leading out of town. She decided to investigate, and climbed the little of the cliff separating her from the cry.

As she approached the top, she saw from the trees bordering the side of the street and old woman being hounded by a malicious vampire, who tore at her clothing and pushed her to the ground, preparing to take the bite. Before he could, however, three crossbow bolts buried themselves into his back, causing his to rear up and roar in pain. Eva holstered her crossbow, the wings of it on hinges so it could fit in her holster, another of the Frogs' great ideas. She drew her katana and leapt at the vampire, who, in turn, leapt up at her. As the vampire used his supernatural, animal strength to launch himself into her, her training had left her prepared and she drove the katana into his chest. He fell to the ground, her katana still piercing his heart, as she pulled her weapon out, she saw him swell in hundreds of bulges as he slowly died, eventually, all the fluid built up it the growths spilled out from his wound, as well as every other drop of fluid in his body. Left before her was a still living, ragged, aged-looking, and incredibly shrunken husk of a vampire. She turned to help the old woman, as soon as she touched the old woman's torn shawl, the old woman turned to reveal herself as a crazed, hungry looking vampire. His yellow eyes were rimmed red and his forehead stuck out in a shape still alien to her. The beast had red hair in three Mohawk styles, two small across his temples, and a larger, spikier one across the top. The vampire grinned and threw both his hands into Eva's chest, sending her flying backwards, plunging off the mountain.

Before she hit the roofs of the market district, the redheaded vampire swung down and grabbed her, he flew towards the river, planning to devour her and leave her corpse for the Frog brothers to find. As it was, he had difficulty getting to her throat, she wouldn't have dreamt of cutting his arms, so she stayed in the air, but she slashed and diced his face as it came at her. This vampire wasn't so smart, she reasoned, as it kept coming back for more. But her plan paid off, and as soon as she felt the sea air on her face she plunged the katana as close to his heart as she could, hitting him in the shoulder. She fell to the ground, landing in a crouched position in the sand. She ran north along the beach, drawing closer and closer to the Frog brothers' haunt. As she approached it, to her joy, she found Edgar and Alan arriving back, having reasoned Eva must have gone back early for some reason.

She ran to them, the vampire above her recovering from its wounds. As the space between her and the brothers closed, she heard the whooshing noise behind her and knew the vampire was close. She called out to the Frogs. They turned to her and saw only the vampire. Alan was frozen on the spot; Edgar ran indoors and grabbed his stake- shotgun. As the vampires blood-soaked hands reached down and gripped her shoulders, a stake tore through its chest. It fell to the ground and Eva jumped forward. She and the brothers looked at the vampire, in its state of panic.

It screamed as its blood trickled out of its wound, clawing its black shirt open and tearing off his leather jacket, the redhead ripped its flesh out around the wound, attempting to loosen the stake. As it tore at its skin, pulling clumps of its own body out, the rate of blood sped up and his breathing became more erratic. It reached into itself and grabbed the stake, but a realisation crossed its face. It fell to its knees and looked up at them, with a single whimper, its head flew back violently and a jet of crimson blood shot out towards the sky, it wailed like a child in pain until the blood flow stopped and it keeled over. The wind blew and the vampires flesh peeled and drifted away like a pile of dead leaves. There was a moment of calm, and Edgar turned to her, full of silent rage, she looked up at him, as soon as their eyes met, the dam burst.

"You stupid rookie!" He roared at her.

"What, what'd I do?" She was bewildered.

"You!" He mumbled something unintelligible then, "Vamp killing 101: Never kill a lone Suck-Monkey! Vampires **know** when one of their own has been killed, they sense it! They know where it was killed too! They know were we are now!"

He looked away, burying his rage.

"Alan, prepare the backup!"

Alan looked shocked.

"Go!"

Edgar marched back into the surf shack and eyed the walls knowingly. Eva ran to his side.

"What should I do?" She asked, trying to redeem herself. Edgar glared at her silently, his grasp on the gun tightened. She had to admit, she was still a little frightened of the most intense Frog brother.

"You stay here. It's going to be a long night."

Across Santa Carla, Dante's plan had gone perfectly. The beacon's job was done, vengeance was at hand, he called to his new army, and over a hundred voices answered him


	3. Faces Come Out Of The Rain

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I have got around to reading Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs, so I can say that this work is set between the 1990 portion and the 2007 portion. Also, my "S" key is on the Fritz, so please excuse any spelling errors involving missing "S"'s**_

…

As Alan Frog walked in from the back entrance, for the first time in ten years, it rained in Santa Carla.

"Plan B is ready, Edgar. Are you sure it's needed though?" He reported to his brother, Eva almost expected him to salute.

"Absolutely, Come on."

Edgar and Alan walked over to the right side of the shack, and Edgar violently pulled a panel of the wall away, revealing two pieces of rope, he stepped aside and motioned to his brother.

"After you."

Alan drew a hunting knife from a sheath on his belt and cut one of the ropes. Eva leapt back to avoid the circle of the stone roof that fell to the ground, she expected it to stop when it hit the sand, but the sound of cracking wood breached the nightime calm as the disk of stone fell through the floor. As it did, Eva could see several spires about half her height being erected by unseen ropes, weighed down by the rock. Eva had no idea what they were, but she didn't have time to think before Alan cut the second rope and a larger ring of stone, surrounding the disk, fell from the roof and broke more of the ground, as it fell, ropes pulled three sets of shelves from the ground that was too topped with wood, the sets of shelves broke the barrier and Edgar and Alan stepped forward and, to her surprise, instead of grabbing the selection of weaponry, hey grabbed a tank of water between them and two water pistols, they then tugged at a rope that had fallen as the stone disk fell, thus pulling down a steel ladder. Edgar and Alan climbed up, leaving Eva staring after them. She climbed up, and watched as the Frogs cleared the palm leaves that topped the surf shack, revealing two modified chain guns, she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the belts, loaded with long, thin nails. The Frog Brothers loaded their water pistols and sprayed it all over the ammunition.

"What are you guys doing?" She stuttered quizzically.

Edgar glared at her and sneered, while Alan, on the other hand, was a little more civil.

"We have an agreement with our local priest; we're holy-ing up our ammo."

Eva just nodded, wondering how many people were in on this vampire lark.

"What do I do?" She added, attempting to sound casual.

Edgar stopped spraying his ammo and strode over to her, he then dropped down the hole and back into the shack, Eva followed.

Inside the shack, Edgar was hauling out a massive piece of junk; it looked like a cannibalised steering wheel, with the keys inside the slot. Edgar placed it on the table and pointed it out to Eva.

"Whenever I tell you, turn the key, then grab a weapon and hold the fort."

"Hold the fort?" Eva exclaimed, outraged. "What do you mean, like, sit here and hope nothing comes in?"

Edgar stopped right before he reached the ladder; he then stalked off towards the counter, his rage emanating from him in waves. He grabbed the Revolver-Crossbow and thrust it into Eva's arms.

"I mean **make sure** nothing comes in." And then he was gone.

Eva heard the two brothers clunking and clattering up on the roof as she prepared for the oncoming storm of blood. She laid the weapons out carefully and the ammo beside them, so that from her position behind the counter it would be as easy as a shooting gallery.

It was as she placed the last stake behind the counter that Alan, the youngest Frog brother, leapt down into the shack. Without looking at her he marched straight to the skull on the wall, stuck his hand in its mouth, and pulled out a small pistol. He then took a step back, contemplating his next move, then knelt down and opened Eva's backpack.

"Hey!"

Alan looked almost surprised she was there, or surprised to be caught, one thing Eva was not surprised at was the fact that after living with Edgar for so long, Alan had lost all concept of manners.

"Oh, sorry," He stuttered. "Can I use this for something?"

Eva felt a small sense of victory, like getting a dog to sit for the first time, then realised, to her horror, she was turning into her mother.

Alan took the skull of the wall and solemnly placed it in her bag, Eva shuddered a little, but not enough to be noticed. When he was done, Alan stood and held out his hand.

"Good luck."

Eva took his hand gracefully, before he pulled her into his vice-like embrace, he kissed her before she could react, and, after a few seconds, broke the kiss and stalked off as a whistling sound filled the whole beach.

"Shit. Eva, turn the key!" Edgar roared from the roof above.

Eva obeyed, and as soon as she did, the spires outside lit up with a pale blue glow, several lights placed on the roof shone too, and it was only when she looked out at the silver-tinted sand she realised what this was, a UV light-fortress.

The whistling grew ever closer before Alan's frantic voice rang out like a bell.

"Suck-Monkeys at twelve O'clock, One O'clock and Two O'clock!"

Eva turned to see the Vampire horde, tens of hundreds shooting towards her at breakneck speed. She grabbed her first weapon, the revolver-crossbow, in anticipation. The coven grew closer and closer, until they hit and invisible barrier. The UV dome she and the Frogs were encircled in was not only burning the Vamps when they touched it, but repelling them with that intense pain. It was not long after this glorifying revelation that she heard screams from the roof above her, she ran up the ladder as a reflex, which in itself is a mistake. Upon poking her head out the hole, she saw that the Frog's were not screaming, but Battle-Crying, as they both fired their Holy-Soaked mini-stakes towards any vampires that got to close for their liking. To see it reminded her of the scene in Star Wars were Luke and Indy take on the spaceships. She dropped back down to earth just in time to see a particularly brave vampire striding through the light, his face contorted in agony and his skin burning and peeling without mercy, right before he reached his goal he had so struggled for, one of Eva's crossbow bolts tore into his char-grilled flesh and pierced his heart. The vampire fell back, groaning in either defeat or relief; she couldn't tell which, when she looked over the counter, all that remained was a pile of ash.

Dante watched his troops being massacred by three teenagers with contempt and hatred. Between this and his last encounter with these children, he had built up a considerable army from as far as he could fly. He would never claim, however, that his army was perfect, the best amongst them was an army man in life, and had gladly waded through the fire-light to help their cause. As he watched that soldier fall, he came to the decision that if one of the best failed, many of the worse must succeed. To that end, he ordered his secret weapon to be brought forth.

As more vampires fell to her bolts, Eva watched three hulking vampire throwing a crate into the air, it struck the ground just outside the cave, and broke open completely, inside were two vampires, though they looked more like a cross between a grasshopper and Gollum. They crawled like apes on all fours, grumbling in piercing voices, until they realised the light could harm them when they touched it. Not being especially bright, one of the freakish failures of Dante's ranks leapt forward and wrapped himself around one of the light posts, biting and clawing at it while it incinerated his flesh. Eventually, as the last of his flesh blackened, he pulled the post to the ground, cancelling out a massive portion of the light dome. Before his brother could do the same, Eva shot him down, and then took a step back in horror, most of the vampires soared skyward, to keep the Frog brothers form saving her, while the rest soared towards her like a plague of locusts. Standing in the centre was Dante, enjoying his victory. Eva grabbed the shotgun and took down two of their ranks before discarding it and returning to the crossbow. She fired in desperation as the hut gradually filled up, and in a moment of inspiration, she ran to the shelves, sure Edgar would have packed one of what she was looking for, as the vampires neared her with their impossible speed, she found what she was looking for, turned it on, spun on her heels and showed them that she held a UV torch, the vampires immediately close to her burned and crisped, while from behind her another light was growing, and she heard Alan's voice from behind her.

"Eva, come on!"

She turned, still with the torch pointed at her enemies, to see Alan using his chain gun, pulled off the roof, apparently, to cut down Dante's ranks, Eva ran towards him, pointing the torch at all she could find, before running beside Alan, who, in turn, turned and ran, as they neared the edge of the beach, and as the surf shack filled with vampires, she could make out the shape of Edgar on a small boat, filled with supplies of everything from food to stakes, he was lighting a cigarette.

As she and Alan leapt into the boat, Alan turned to his brother.

"I thought you were quitting?" Alan asked, puzzled. Edgar grinned at the naiveté of his younger brother. "I am." Was all he said, before throwing the freshly lit cigarette back to the surf shack, and it was only then, that the final stage of the Frogs escape plan came to fruition.

Edgar's well-aimed cigarette hit a gas canister, which was apparently connected to several gas-filled pipes in the walls of the shack. As the cigarette lit the bamboo around the canister in flame, it exploded, exploding in turn were the pipes in the walls, vampires not killed outright by the blast, who attempted to fly away, were caught by the reason there were gas-pipes in the walls. Inside the walls, facing out to the world, were hundreds of little metal stakes, which now flew outward, piercing every vampire who was near, those not hit in the heart slowed down enough to be caught in the explosion, the only vampire not hit was Dante, who flew to the top of the cascading fireball, his torn red cloak dancing in the shockwave of the explosion, and louder than any explosion, his roar tore through the entire beach, before her flew away, again having failed.

As Eva and the brothers sailed away on the boat, she thought over the escape plan in its entirety, it was quite complicated and relied on chance, but she expected nothing less from the fanatical Frog brothers.

…..

_**AUTHORS ENDNOTE: Well, I think that would be a good place to end this story, but I'm not going to, I have a lot more ideas to put on screen, and this story will be at least six chapters, I just don't think Jim Morrison supplied me with enough chapter titles in the song, also I am constantly finding mistakes in my work, yet Forget how to edit stories on FanFiction, if someone could tell me, it would help a lot. Chapter 4 coming sometime in the next few months.**_


	4. UPDATE

AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER: Okay, so I am writing this to tell you all that as of right now, this story is ON HIATUS, I'm sorry, but my laptop broke down and so only use the internet a few times a week, I also can't write nearly as often as I like, and it is killing me. So, Christen In Castle Rock, you are the only one to have reviewed this story, you have been my inspiration and my dearest fan, so this is the section of this chapter I devote exclusively to apologising to you personally, I promise that I will give it my all to try and update this story, or, at the very least, write out a plan for the remaining chapters so I won't get sidetracked, so for now, this story is on hiatus, but I will try my hardest to update.


End file.
